Infantry gear
“The most important item of gear cannot be carried in your kit, and that is your faith in the Emperor. Without that, nothing can help you.” — Imperial Guard saying. 'The 9-70 Entrenching Tool' Used mostly to fill sandbags, this small folding shovel is durable and handy for a variety of other duties such as ditch and grave digging. It also serves as a nasty improvised weapon. Backpack or Field Sack Heavy and durable, each can hold almost everything listed here. For many a Guardsman a field sack also serves as his body bag when his service to the Emperor comes to an end. Bedroll Bedrolls are one of the infantrymen’s favoured possessions, for it offers a modicum of comfort at night or whenever there is a change to catch a few winks. Bedrolls include heavy blankets. Compass/Orienting Device Normally a simple magnetic compass, calibrated to current planetary true and magnetic polar locations, these tools are vital additions to any infantryman’s kit. 'Dog Tags' Dog tags are issued to all Imperial soldiers and often serve as the only means of identifying their remains. The more heretical renegades collect them as souvenirs. Hostile Weather Gear Depending on the battlefield, additional items such as tent liners, heating bricks, sunscreen, extra blankets, insect repellent, heavy gloves, greatcoats or parkas, filtration plugs, rad pills and more can be issued. ''' The Imperial Infantryman’s Uplifting Primer' One of the most widespread books in the galaxy, every Imperial Guardsman must (by regulation) have a copy of it on their person at all times. It is filled with useful information including xenos recognition, weapon maintenance and use, survival and medical tips, and combat formations. More importantly, it carries prayers, hymns, litanies and inspirational passages to ensure that proper spiritual and morale levels are kept at proper levels. '''Infantry Lamp Pack' Rugged and compact, these light sources can be hand-held or fitted to the bayonet lugs on most rifles. A focusing dial on the lens can adjust the beam to either a wide swath for general lighting or a tight longer range illumination. A lamp pack runs for 1d5+5 hours on a standard charge. Mess Kit A mess kit contains a combination spoon and fork, knife and collapsible mug, all fitting into a clamshell container that doubles as tray. Often a meal is simply placed in the container, closed tightly, and dropped into an open fire for rapid cooking. Personal Grooming Kit These kits include shaving gear, soap, dental care items and other things as deemed appropriate by the regimental commander, such as anti-fungal and parasite powders. 'Sandbags' Doubly useful in the field as they can be filled with earth or sand to provide protection, or filled with clothing to create a makeshift pillow. Tent Simple and durable, this tent can fit two people and their gear. Standard issue tents are waterproof with a reflective side for sun-baked climates. Tool Kit A small set of screwdrivers, wrenches, wire and other items for maintenance and routine repairs, tool kits often contain rolls of “mud tape” (named as it sticks to everything and never comes off ) and a small multi-purpose axe as well. Uniform While many things are standardised in the Imperial Guard, uniforms are definitely not one of them. Each regiment has their own styles of dress, depending on their home world, background and combat style. In the Calixis Sector, uniforms can range from the impeccable dress of the Scintillan platoons to the ragged colours of the Penal Legions. Each also has differing standards such that individuals in each platoon may even maintain different battledress uniforms. Most, though, consist of heavy durable clothing and tough boots with thick socks to withstand a lifetime’s worth of marching. Rain gear, gloves and other items can be included depending on Munitorum decree. Weapon/Gear Storage A variety of durable lightweight items used to store items such as ammunition packs, sidearm weapons and grenades. Common forms are hip packs, holsters, bandoliers and vests. Worn over armour, they allow easy storage while keeping the arms free for fighting. Most items a soldier needs quickly are carried in them, especially ammunition clips, grenades and a sidearm. Like uniforms these can vary from regiment to regiment. The harness can hold a maximum of 15 kg worth of small items. Weapon Maintenance Kit Most commonly designed around the ubiquitous lasgun, each kit includes items such as blessed oils and lubricants, swabbing cloths, cleaning gels, weapon-specific tools and spare parts such as a spare stock and barrel. As standard, these kits are calibrated to Calixis-patterns, but generally work on all Munitorum-issued lasguns. Bear in mind, without the proper litanies and invocations, however, even the finest efforts will not ensure that the weapon maintains its proper function. Whistle A surprisingly effective tool for alerting other members of your platoon of dangers or calling for help, whistles are standard issue. Some of the Scintillan regiments have adopted hiver ocarinas to also relay battle instructions in coded tones when electronic communications may be compromised. Category:Gear